With the continuous upgrading and optimization of energy efficiency standards in the household electrical appliance industry, more and more users begin to turn their attention to energy efficiency parameters of products; therefore, energy conservation and environment protection have become a direction of industrial development.
Therefore, the washer-dryer that integrates washing, dehydrating and drying has its drying capacity increased along with the upgrading of the industry. During drying, a drum-type washer-dryer shall be capable of both evaporating water in clothes into vapors and condensing the evaporated vapors into water by using its energy.
At present, there are three forms of condensation in the industry: the first method is to condense vapors by using cold tap water. The advantages of this method are low manufacturing cost and simple application, and the disadvantage is that water shall be fed into the machine continuously during operation for cooling, which will consume a large amount of water. The second method is to condense vapors by using refrigerating fluids in the compressor based on a compressor principle. The advantages of this method are low energy efficiency and low water and power consumption, and the disadvantages are high cost, expensive price and badness for popularization. The third method is to condense vapors with outside air by using an air heat exchanger; it saves water and power and has low equipment cost, despite of its lower condensation efficiency than the compressor.
In the existing art, heat exchangers are made of aluminum alloy materials and manufactured in two ways: one way is the flat design of aluminum alloys, which is convenient for vapor to pass; the other way is the curved aluminum plate design which is easy for heat dissipation. Generally, due to the space limitation of a washing machine, two heat dissipation routes shall be provided to the maximum. As the aluminum alloy materials need high manufacturing cost, the effect of heat dissipation is limited by the manufacturing process of aluminum alloy foils and the contact area between the vapor and a condenser is small, thereby being not beneficial to vapor condensation.
In view of this, the present disclosure is proposed.